Awakening Of The Shikai
by Kushin eX
Summary: Ever Wondered How The Shinigami Got Their Shikai's? I Will Be Writing The Tales Of How They Got Them. So Far The 1st Division Has Been Done


Awakening The Shikai

We all know that the lieutenants and captains have their Shikai but we are never told how they first reveal them. I am going to be investigating each characters back story and seeing where they would of got their Shikai's from.

Now first is the 1st division (excuse the pun)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni:

A teenage Yamamoto was lying on the cool grass in the Seireitei walls. He had recently graduated from the academy but was unable to find out the name of his Zanpaktou.

"SHIGGY-KUN!" came a yell from behind him that caused him to visibly flinch.

"Hello Jyuu-chan, what are you doing here?" asked the white haired teen to the little silver haired toddler that was running to him.

"I came to tell you, I heard Deathstick-kun talking about a HUUUUUGE hollow that all of 1st division have been sent out to kill" said a very young Jyuushirou Ukitake

"Awesome, what district?" asked Shigekuni

"In 79th, it managed to kill most of Zaraki so it moved to Kusajishi"

"Ok Jyuu-chan, I'm in 1st so I guess I'd better help" said Shigekuni as he stood up and brushed himself off. He wore almost the same as Chojiro does but he had his hair in a masculine ponytail behind his head.

"Be careful Shiggy-kun" said the young boy as his hero jumped away from him and started running towards the gates on the east side of the Seireitei.

-------------------------------------------------

After and hour of running he found the hollow in the 75th district. When he saw the 'battleground' he was almost sick. Shinigami bodies were scattered all around in positions thought not humanly possible with a lake of the victims blood surrounding the hollow. The hollow itself was as tall as the walls of the Seireitei and was in the general shape of a dragon. It was breathing fire as more Shinigami came jumping at it but it fried and killed them before they touched it.

'This is bad, if it can go through 4 districts in an hour then it'll reach the Court Of Pure Souls in less than a day. Wait a sec…. I remember this hollow before'

--Flashback—

It was a few months ago when the news came, the old 8th division captain had been killed in battle saving his squad from the hollow. The squad had thought of it as a routine purification but once they saw the size of it, they called for back up and the captain came. He rescued them all and even was swallowed to bring out the survivors who had been eaten out the other end. He had put them all into a safe place but as he finished placing them, it shot out a fang faster than Shunpo and stabbed the captain through the heart. He was declared DOA and was given honors for heroic action in the field of battle and lifelong service to the Seireitei.

--End Flashback—

'That's right, this thing retreated to outside the Rukongai but now it wants revenge for the enema.'

"Shigekuni-san, what are you doing here?! Only the seated officers are supposed to be fighting this" yelled one of the higher ranking Shinigami

"Does it look like I care, you need help. If not, justice will not prevail and darkness will overtake this place." Retorted the teenager

"BUT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOT SHIKAI!" yelled the Shinigami

"I DON'T CARE, I WILL DEFEND THE SEIREITEI! FOR HONOR! FOR JUSTICE! FOR THE PEOPLE!" yelled Shigekuni as he charged the Hollow with only some of the others acting as backups.

The hollow spotted him and its foot slowly rose over him causing a huge shadow to appear. As it put its foot down, he jumped between the toes and slashed it causing it to grunt in pain and look down at what caused it to be hurt. He saw and smelt it as it breathed down on him and it smelt worse than several packets of year old Udon. He felt a large vacuum effect on himself as it breathed in and a large blast of orange came towards him. He dodged it but burnt his leg badly so he couldn't stand and was forced to sit. He had no sooner looked up than he was introduced to a claw that smashed into him, breaking a few ribs and cutting him badly in the process.

As he lay bleeding, he felt his life slowly ebbing away until his vision slowly blackened on the image of the hollow approaching him. Then he heard it.

----------

"**Shigekuni, what are you fighting for?" **asked a deep if a little raspy voice

"Huh, I fight for justice and the people protected by it." Answered Shigekuni

"I thought so, you were always like that. If you could I bet you would reduce the whole of creation to smoldering ashes if it would help you reforge the name of justice."

"Of course I would"

"Then do it" 

"WHAT!?"

"Reduce the whole of creation to smoldering ashes" 

"How, I can't even beat a hollow so how will I reforge justice" said Shigekuni as he became teary eyed

"I am your Guardian, your genie and the one who knows all that you do. Repeat your wish and my name, it will give you the power to reforge justice into your ideal. I warn you, do not become corrupt for you will lose your will to live, this power you have means great responsibility. I trust you with my life so in exchange for your promise, I give you my name"

"I give my word to forever uphold justice against all who oppose it and to oppose the people who corrupt the justice of Soul Society."

"I promise to forever be at your side and be your guidance for your burning desire, now call out my name"

--------------

The hollow was not far away from the comatose Shigekuni when it was suddenly pushed back by an incorporeal force. All that were watching this had only one thought in their minds, 'What Reiatsu'.

A figure could be made out in the hazy air that the Reiatsu made until it all was sucked into the figure to reveal its true figure, Shigekuni **Yamamoto-Genryūsai. He looked up at the hollow with eyes of fire that didn't originate from the dragons gut.**

"Banshō issai kaijin to nase, Ryūjin Jakka!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasakibe Chōjirō:**

**Chōjirō was sitting on his bed after his latest mission of emptying some houses for development. **

'**Man, I wish I was given a half decent mission for once' thought Chōjirō**

'It is because you lack concentration, you must pierce that distraction bubble and look towards your superiors'

'**So what should I do?'**

'Now, take me in your hand. Softer than that, I am no greatsword. Take your stance, no, the fencing stance. Now, take my thoughts to your mind so you understand me'

**Chōjirō simply followed the instructions told to him until he was flooded with thoughts of who was talking to him.**

'As you can tell, I am the one who will pierce your distraction bubble, Call my name'

'Ugate, Gonryōmaru!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if **Chōjirō's section was a little short but I want some of the more mysterious people to remain mysterious so a but of personalitly is all it takes. I hope you guys spotted how they knew the release chant :P. Enjoy and R&R please. Ideas are ALWAYS appreciated.**


End file.
